


Frightening Futures

by CuriousThinker



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, but like breakup grester, dad hannah, grester - Freeform, hartbig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester and Grace are arguing late at night. Grace and Hannah and a pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightening Futures

“What?!” Grace said in shock. She didn’t know why her boyfriend was being such an ass all of a sudden.  
“I’m done!” Chester replied  
“Why, what did I do?” she said  
“You know why!” he answered  
“No, honestly I don’t you’re not making any sense!” she fired back  
“Oh don’t give me that crap, I know you love Hannah! Hell everyone but you seems to know it!” “No.” “That’s not true she’s just a friend.” she said hesitantly “No, you know it and I know it, now go be with her.” “You never loved me anyway…” he half yelled hurt in his eyes “Fine but when I walk out that door I’m never coming back!” she said trying to hide the tears.

“Fine.” Chester said laughing to cover the pain.  
Grace left and was on her way to Hannah’s house she hoped Hannah wouldn’t be upset she was coming over unannounced so late at night; that’s when she realized he was right. She did love Hannah, she could never stop thinking about her she was always happiest with her. She loved Hannah she finally accepted the truth she had known since she met her.

Hannah was sitting on her couch watching Sherlock Holmes. There was a knock on the door. She quickly walked to the door wondering who could possibly be up at this time of night. She opened the door and there stood Grace her face unreadable, she could tell something was wrong. They went inside turned on the TV and talked all night. That night they professed their love for each other; they also shared their first kiss and fell asleep cuddled up with each other on the couch.  
They began dating the next morning. “This is so great.” Grace thought to herself. They had been dating for 2 months; Grace had felt off for about a week now she was starting to get worried. Grace didn’t want to think about it right now so she laid down and took a nap while Hannah filmed a video. When she woke Hannah was on the floor in front of the couch with her head in reach. Suddenly she felt like she was going to throw up. She quickly jumped past Hannah and ran to the bathroom. Hannah, overcome with concern rushed after her. She stood there in silence and held Grace’s hair back as she emptied her stomach.  
“Are you Ok Grace?” Hannah asked  
“I don’t feel good.” Grace answered wearily  
“Ok, well maybe you have a bug or something” Hannah replied  
“Hey Han, I’m going to tell you something but don’t freak out ok?” Grace said her voice wavering  
“Ok?” Hannah replied with concern for her girlfriend.  
“I think I’m pregnant” Grace breathed  
“Huh?” Hannah stuttered she couldn’t have heard her right.  
“Yeah, I think I’m pregnant” Grace breathed out once more  
Hannah stood there with a blank expression on her face  
“Hannah?” Grace said anxiously  
“What? Oh, sorry um…..” She replied not knowing what to say next.  
“Hannah, I’m scared” Grace said as her eyes began to fill with tears  
Hannah wrapped Grace up in her arms.  
“It’s ok, everything is going to be fine, I’m not going anywhere, but before we freak out or anything you need to take a test” Hannah said after a minute.  
Grace nodded and Hannah took her hand and led her to the couch and she sat down.  
Kneeling in front of her she said, “I’m going to the drugstore to get some tests, do you want to come with or stay here?”  
“Here. I’m not capable of moving right now” Grace said  
“Ok, I’ll be back in 10 minutes don’t tell anyone. We don’t know for sure yet ok?” Hannah questioned  
Grace nodded and Hannah left. Ten minutes later she was back with 3 good quality pregnancy tests. Grace took them all and they all came up positive. Grace spent the whole night crying in Hannah’s arms. When they woke up the next morning they made an appointment for Grace to make it official or not. They sat in the white room waiting for the news. Then the doctor walked in.  
“So?” Grace questioned  
“Well, Ms.Helbig, Congratulations! you are two and a half months pregnant” Said the doctor  
Grace and Hannah just stood there shocked. All they could say was their thank you and goodbyes. Hannah paid for the appointment and they both left. They got to the house and Grace was losing her shit.  
“You just think you have to be with me because I’m pregnant now.” Grace said  
“You know that is not true.” Hannah immediately responded  
“How do I know! How do I know that’s not true?” Grace said  
“I’m not going anywhere whether you like it or not” Hannah replied  
“Yeah right” Grace snorted  
“Yeah that is right. I’m going to take care of you and that baby” Hannah said  
“That’s it get out!” grace said scared  
“This is my house Grace.” Hannah replied  
Grace pushed her out the front door closing and locking it behind her, Hannah stood there on the other side a single tear rolling down her face as she said, “I’m right out here for you Grace and I’m not going anywhere even if the door is shut and I have to stay outside, I’m never going to leave you. I love you Smellbig.”  
Grace stood on the other door tears streaming down her face. She could only mumble a “Good Night” and went to sleep in Hannah’s bed. Do to the events of the day she feel asleep rather quickly. Hannah on the other hand was having issues trying to fall asleep. It was comfortable warmth that night, but even with that setting her mind raced and with all the thinking came the wave of sleep that washed over her. She finally fell asleep at 1 in the morning. Grace woke up at 7 am which is surprisingly early for her. She got up, got a glass of water and looked out the window. Hannah’s car was still there. She thought she would have gone to a hotel or Mamrie’s or something. She went to the door thinking maybe Hannah had slept in her car. She opened the door and there lay Hannah asleep on the door mat curled into a ball. “She’s so cute sleeping.” Grace thought to herself. She didn’t leave just as she had said. She stared at her for a few minutes. Hannah felt like someone was watching her when she awoke. She jumped up with fists at the ready. Grace frowned and Hannah stood there mouth open. Casting down her eyes she waited for Grace to speak.  
“You stayed. You didn’t leave” Grace breathed  
“I said I would never leave” Hannah replied  
“I’m so sorry Hannah I’m just scared and worried” Grace stuttered out  
“I know I am too, but I’ll take care of you don’t worry” Hannah assured her.  
“How can you be sure this will even work?” Grace questioned  
“I know because this happened for a reason, maybe it was to bring us together, maybe it was because we both needed someone else, maybe it made me realize I need you” Hannah said grasping graces shoulder.  
“But I told Chester and he wanted nothing to do with the kid, he told me to go screw myself or go kill it” Grace forced out holding back tears  
“He said what? I’m going to kill him, where does he live?” Hannah spoke angrily as she balled her fists.  
“No, I don’t care about him anymore, please just stay here and hold me please” Grace asked a tear rolling down her cheek  
“But … he … okay you’re more important than he is.” “Just never let me see his face because after I see it he won’t have one.” she angrily replied.  
Hannah held Grace in her arms and gently swayed her. You could hear Grace’s question radiating through the entire room. Finally she spoke, “what if he’s right? What if it’s a mistake to have this baby?” She looked in Hannah’s eyes and was met with an immediate answer.  
“Don’t you dare think that for one second. He might see it as a mistake but I see it as a blessing. Even if he’s not there I will be. I will always take care of you and the little one.” Hannah said  
Grace couldn’t hold back anymore and she started to sob. Hannah took her hand and raised her chin both of them staring into each other’s eyes. “That kid in there is a part of you and that gives me more to love because I have more of you. The little dude is the size of a lima bean and already has my heart because her mommy does. So don’t you think for one second that I don’t want this.” Grace kissed Hannah and said, “Thank you for saying that Hannah you have no idea how much those words mean to me.” “I love you Hannah.” Hannah kissed her and said, “I mean every word.” They laid on the couch for the rest of the day discussing everything that was going to happen nervous yet still very excited for the new chapter of their life together.


End file.
